marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Venom (Ziemia-616)
Venom – pozaziemska forma życia, potrafiąca żyć w symbiozie z człowiekiem. Jeden z największych i najniebezpieczniejszych wrogów Spider-Mana. Charakter Chociaż początkowo nie działał niezależnie od gospodarza, symbiot jest w pełni świadomą istotą o własnej osobowości. Tragiczna więź symbionta z pierwszym gospodarzem, który użył go do przeprowadzenia ludobójstwa przeciwko jego ojczystej planecie, pozostawiła go zepsutą i uzależnioną od wściekłości. Mimo to symbiont chciał chronić i wspomagać swoich gospodarzy, często przekształcając ich w drapieżników. To pragnienie 'odgrywania superbohatera' doprowadziło do uwięzienia przez innego skorumpowanego Klyntara. Zanim przybył na Ziemię, był w stanie zrozumieć proste emocje, takie jak szczęście, gniew i smutek. Przed oczyszczeniem symbiot uważał Petera Parkera za idealnego gospodarza i dzięki więzi z nim rozwinął podstawową wiedzę na temat złożonych emocji. Rozdzierające serce odrzucenie Parkera w połączeniu z niebezpieczeństwem, które wkrótce pojawiło się, napełniło symbionta wściekłością w kierunku Spider-Mana. Podczas gdy Deadpool martwi się kontaktem ze swoim pokręconym umysłem, który miał negatywny wpływ na jego zdrowie psychiczne , próbował mieć pozytywny wpływ na stworzenie i przekonać go, by puścił jego gniew i nienawiść. Zamiast tego, symbiont przekazał pozytywne emocje Spider-Manowi i pragnął zrobić z niego dobro, pozostawiając go z wściekłością i nienawiścią . To, prawdopodobnie połączone z wpływem szaleństwa Deadpoola, zmieniło pragnienie, jakie nadal odczuwał Spider-Man w mściwą obsesję na punkcie ponownego przyłączenia się do niego lub zabicia go, i było emocją dzieloną z trzecim i piątym ludzkim gospodarzem, Eddiem Brockiem i Mac Gargan. Pomimo uznania Eddiego za gorszego gospodarza, przed wiązaniem się z symbiontem Toxin, Venom wykazywał podobne nastawienie do zabicia lub odzyskania w stosunku do niego, podobnie jak do Spider-Mana. Gdy jego korupcja się pogorszyła, symbiont stał się arogancki, pogardliwy i sadystyczny; odrzucał gospodarzy za ich braki: otwarcie uznał Eddiego Brocka za drugorzędnego gospodarza w porównaniu z Peterem Parkerem, uważał Angelo Fortunato za niegodnego gospodarza za brak wystarczającego 'jadu', pozostawiając go na śmierć. skrytykował Mac Gargana za niechęć do ulegania jego żądzy krwi i wielokrotnie krytykował Flasha Thompsona za tłumienie go za pomocą chemikaliów. Posiadał instynktowną nienawiść do potomnych Carnage i Toxin, stwierdzając w pewnym momencie, że miłość rodzinna była przekleństwem dla ich gatunku. Mimo to zauważono, że symbiont ie lubi kłamstw i jako taki jest brutalnie szczery, nawet w chwili niebezpieczeństwa. Venom ma zwyczaj porzucania obecnego gospodarza, aby powrócić do poprzedniego lub odszukania silniejszego: próby opuszczenia Eddiego Brocka przy kilku okazjach, aby powrócić do Spider-Mana; starając się pozostawić Maca Gargana i Flasha Thompsona, by powrócić do Eddiego Brocka po wyleczeniu raka i powrót do Spider-Mana raz oddzielonego od Flasha Thompsona. Symbiont również próbował kiedyś opuścić Flasha i związać się z Kaine'em, chociaż Flash uniemożliwił mu to poprzez czystą siłę woli. Kiedy Flash Thompson próbował odzyskać go od Eddiego Brocka, symbiont był rozdarty pomiędzy dwoma ulubionymi gospodarzami i próbował połączyć się z nimi w tym samym czasie, ale ostatecznie wybrał Eddiego, ponieważ Flash stał się Anti-Venomem.Z niewiadomych przyczyn Venom targował się z Mephisto, by uzyskać Piekielny znak by przejąć kontrolę nad Flashem, próbując połączyć się z Zarathosem. Po tym, jak Flash został opętany przez demona, zastanawiał się, czy powinien współpracować z demonem, aby pokonać swoje słabe punkty, ale ostatecznie symbiont wypędził demona do swojego klona, aby uniemożliwić mu przejęcie. Symbiont głęboko odczuwał niechęć do używania narkotyków przez Flasha, by go stłumić, skandując go w myślącej rozmowie i uderzając w niego, gdy był związany z Otto Octaviusem. Po ponownym połączeniu z umysłem rodu Klyntar wspomnienia symbionta zostały oczyszczone, aby oczyścić je z jego żądzy krwi. Następnie symbiotyczny Venom był skruszony, posłuszny i podporządkowany Flashowi, który wyraził obawy, że jego upór może mieć na niego niekorzystny wpływ. Mówiąc niezależnie, symbiont przyznał się do preferowania Flasha jako gospodarza, i że choć teraz posiadał umiejętność działania bez hosta, wolał być związany z nim, nazywając go swoim partnerem i przyjacielem. Jednakże, po tym, jak symbiote krótko związał się z Mercurio, zaczął ponownie wracać do swojego krwiożerczego, pełnego nienawiści stanu. Chociaż początkowo rozkoszował się przywróceniem do dawnej postaci i próbą zepsucia Flasha, po tym, jak został poddany próbie przez Agentów Kosmosu, symbiontowi udało się stłumić jego gniew za pomocą Flasha. W mentalnej rozmowie ze Spider-Manem, symbiont przyznał, że był uzależniony od gniewu w wyniku swojego pierwszego gospodarza i wyraził szczere wyrzuty sumienia za wszystko, co zrobił Spider-Manowi. Kiedy Venom ponownie wchłonął Mania i wziął eliksir, który odwrócił jego zepsucie, stało się ostatecznie czyste, chociaż okazało się, że efekty były tylko tymczasowe i nie mogły powstrzymać piekła-Marka przed ponownym uszkodzeniem jego klonów. Po tym, jak Agent Venom został uderzony promieniem, który oddzielił symbionta od żywiciela, powrócił do stanu zepsutego i porzucił Flasha. Wracając do zmysłów i osłabiony, symboy przywiązana do bezdomnego człowieka zaczął poszukiwać godnego gospodarza; wstydził się, że rozkoszował się swoją żądzą krwi. Venom związał się z byłym oficerem armii nazwiskiem Lee Price, aby uchronić go przed rozstrzelaniem podczas nieudanej transakcji z bronią i początkowo był zachwycony, że jest związany z innym żołnierzem, ale potem był przerażony, gdy Lee użył go do uboju członków Gangi Tombstone'a i Black Cata biorących udział w nieudanym handlu bronią. Buntowany przez bezczelny i bezczelny stosunek Lee do morderstwa, symbiont gromił i groził Lee, próbując go zastraszyć, a nawet próbował przejąć go, ale został stłumiony przez szkolenie wojskowe. Nie będąc w stanie kontrolować go bezpośrednio, zrezygnował z bycia związanym z nim, ale nadal był w stanie wpłynąć na swój autonomiczny system nerwowy, aby sabotować jego wniosek o przyłączenie się do gangu Czarnego Kota - po odzyskaniu wspomnień o byłych gospodarzach i rozpoznaniu Maca Gargana. Biorąc pod uwagę niechęć do popełniania aktów przemocy, próbował odmówić pomocy Lee, jeśli zamierzał go użyć do zranienia lub zabicia ludzi. Jednak w desperackiej potrzebie hosta, a tym samym zmuszony do kompromisu, nie był w stanie powstrzymać Lee przed nadużywaniem władzy. Wpływy cen zaczęły niszczyć symbionta pomimo jego wysiłków, by mu się przeciwstawić i podążania za Spider-Manem podstępem i pomaganiem FBI w uchwyceniu go, nienawiść symbionta do jego byłego gospodarza została na krótko rozpalona, chociaż później ujawniła to wiedział, że Eddie oszukał Spider-Mana. Po powrocie do Eddiego Brocka symbiont został ponownie zdeprawowany, ale nadal pragnął zostać bohaterem. Jednak rosnąca wściekłość i żądza krwi w połączeniu z jego zaborczością wobec Eddie'ego doprowadziły do tego, że brutalnie atakował i próbował zabić tych, którzy postrzegali jako zagrażających jego więzi z nim, takich jak ksiądz, który zasugerował Eddiemu ponowne rozważenie powrotu do poprzedniej. niewłaściwy związek. Naukowiec z Alchemax, doktor Steven, ustalił, że główną przyczyną tego pogorszenia zachowania jest metabolizm Eddiego, który został zmieniony przez leki supresyjne symbiotyków, które wziął w czasie swojej służby w FBI, czyniąc jego ciało niegościnnym dla symbionta. Ten wywołany w nim syndrom wstrząsu toksycznego powoduje jego fizyczne pogorszenie i przyspieszenie jego degeneracji psychicznej do stanu zepsucia. Alchemax opracował lekarstwo na ich stan, powodując odzyskanie stabilności psychicznej po podaniu leku. Odwołując się do poprzednich gospodarzy, dobrych i złych oraz tego, w jaki sposób wpłynęli na to, symbiont postanowił kontynuować podążanie za przykładem Flasha Thompsona i przeprosił księdza, którego wcześniej zaatakował. Mimo początkowego lęku, ksiądz przyjął przeprosiny i poradził mu, aby zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by zasłużyć na miłość tych, na których mu zależało. Trochę nie rozumiejąc, symbiont postanowił to zrobić 'przez miażdżenie przestępców', mówiąc księdzu, że powoli się uczy. Jednakże gniew i wygłodniały apetyt symbionta na mięso powróciły wraz z ponowną korupcją, powodując problemy dla Eddiego zarówno w jego wysiłkach zmierzających do odkrycia nowego liścia, jak i poszukiwania nowej pracy. Po tym, jak zmieniony metabolizm Eddiego został wyleczony z surowicy anty-Venom firmy Alchemax, symbiotyczny Jajnik odzyskał zarówno swój toksyczny zespół wstrząsu, jak i zepsucie, powracając do dobroczynnego stanu, w jakim znajdował się podczas swojej pracy z Flash Thompson jako agentem Kosmosu Wraz z narodzinami siódmego odrodzenia, ostatecznie zniszczyło pojęcie rodziny. Kiedy Spider-Man związał się z symbiontem, aby pokonać Czerwonego Goblina, nawet nie lubiąc tego pomysłu, wybaczył symbiontowi wszystko, co wydarzyło się między nimi w przeszłości, mówiąc, aby nie martwił się o niego i unikał ognia wokół nich,, pokazując, że się o to troszczy Galeria Venom.jpg Venom Carnage Unleashed Vol 1 3 Textless-1-.jpg Angelo venom-1-.jpg 2253727-sm venom.jpg Ultimate-Spider-Man-Episode-11-Venomous.jpg|Venom w serialu ,,Mega Spiderman" venom-movie.png|Venom w filmie LegoVenom.png|Venom w wersji Lego. Venom_Big.png|Giga Venom w wersji Lego legomarvel2.jpg|Wersje Venoma VenomIntoSmall.jpg venom.gif|Venom animacja Ultimate-Spider-Man-Harry-Osborn-Venom.png Venom Harry Osborn.jpg Venom_Lethal_Protector_no_1.jpg|Venom na okładce własnego komiksu Venom_Vol_2_27_Textless.jpg|Agent Venom jedno z połączeń 0-1-.jpg|Venom w kreskówce "The Spectacular Spider-Man" (2008) Spider-Man+(1994)+HINDI+Episodes-1-.jpg|Venom w kreskówce "Spider-Man" (1994) venom 2007.jpg|W filmie "Spider Man 3" w 2007 r. Classic Venom.gif|Klasyczny Venom 20180322203934_1.jpg|Venom w grze "Marvel puzzle quest 20180322204443_1.jpg|Agent Venom w "Marvel puzzle quest Venom-plakat (1).jpg 0 0 productGfx ac7b680c0f1a94367489e093cb927388.jpg Venom TA.jpg B94c8995b35f01f53f979450749a852a.jpg 1056607.jpg A28bdf153d25cd8772c455cb0c72fd4a.png Zdolności Moce: Nawet bez gospodarza symbiotyczny Venom jest w stanie swobodnie rozszerzać swoją biomasę na macki i zwykle manifestuje usta z kłami i duże białe plamki. Może również manifestować humanoidalną głowę, tułów i ramiona; a po oczyszczeniu stał się w stanie przyjąć formę humanoidalną bez hosta przez krótki czas. W połączeniu z gospodarzem może zmieniać kształt, aby naśladować dowolny rodzaj odzieży, jak również mieszanie Jadu z otoczeniem, czyniąc go niewidzialnym. Symbiont zwiększył wszystkie fizyczne zdolności swojego organizmu do nadludzkich poziomów równych, a w niektórych przypadkach większych niż Spider-Mana. Ponadto, w wyniku dostępu do kodu genetycznego Petera Parkera, gdy jest z nim związany, obdarza gospodarza podobnymi zdolnościami. Venom (Eddie Brock): Trzecią istotą ludzką związaną z symbiontem był Eddie Brock. Oczywiście, symbionta zdecydował się przekazać Eddiemu większość mocy, jaką posiadał Spider-Man, ale dzięki innowacyjnej mentalności Brocka symbiotowi udało się stworzyć nowe moce, a nawet zmutować z czasem. Nadludzka siła: zanim wszedł w kontakt z kostiumem, Brock podnosił 700 funtów. Gdy się połączyły, strój dodał nadludzką siłę Spider-Mana do ogromnej ludzkiej siły Brocka, czyniąc go silniejszym niż Spider-Man. Jednak jego pełna siła często się waha. Venom wykazał siłę od zaledwie trochę większą niż Spider-Mana do umiejętności wymieniania ciosów z silnymi jednostkami, takimi jak Juggernaut. Jest to spowodowane kilkoma mutacjami, które symbiont przejął z Brockiem, uzyskując dodatkową masę i masę mięśniową przez długi okres czasu wraz z gospodarzem. Super-human Durability: Ciało Venom jest wysoce odporne na obrażenia fizyczne, zdolne wytrzymać ostrzał z pocisków o wysokim kalibrze, a także ataki osób o super sile. Po rozprowadzeniu na typowej grubości ponad ciałem Brocka symbiont jest zdolny do pochłaniania pocisków z broni ręcznej strzelającej z konwencjonalnej amunicji. Symbiont jest jednak szczególnie wrażliwy na ataki dźwiękowe i cieplne. Superhuman Stamina: Venom jest w stanie przetrwać w szkodliwych obszarach przez długi czas, na przykład pod wodą lub w toksycznych gazach, a symbioza filtruje powietrze przepuszczalne dla gospodarza. Regeneracyjny czynnik uzdrawiający: Dodatkowo, symbiot jest zdolny do gojenia ran u gospodarza z większą szybkością niż pozwala na to normalne uzdrawianie ludzi. Symbiont jest również zdolny do leczenia urazów i chorób, których nie może zapewnić obecna ludzka opieka medyczna, takich jak rak. Symbiont umożliwił gospodarzowi powrót do zdrowia po urazach, które powinny być śmiertelne, takich jak Mac Gargan, przebity przez Swordmanowski Makluan Sword i Flash Thompson są poraniony przez ramię Toxina i mając pokrojoną głowę w połowie kosą Jacka O'Lantern V. Pamięć genetyczna: symbiont posiada pewne zdolności parapsychiczne, dzięki czemu jest zdolny do uzyskiwania informacji od swoich gospodarzy, a nawet innych ludzi i symbiotorów po prostu przez dotyk; Symbiont jest w stanie przywołać informacje z poprzednich hostów. Ta umiejętność pozwoliła Eddiemu Brockowi poznać sekretną tożsamość Spider-Mana, gdy symbiont związał się z nim. Może jednak zostać zmuszony do zapomnienia informacji, jeśli symbiont jest dotknięty ciężkim urazem. Detekcja potomstwa: symbiont jest w stanie wykryć psychicznie swoje potomstwo, jednak z trudem można zablokować tę umiejętność. Wall-Crawling: Obcy kostium także odtwarza zdolność Spider-Mana do przylegania do ścian, kontrolując strumień przyciągania międzyatomowego między cząsteczkowymi warstwami granicznymi Webbing Generation: Venom może strzelać z nitek substancji obcych w formie 'taśmy' pod wysokim ciśnieniem do odległości 70 stóp. Substancja obcego wydaje się być złożona z twardych, elastycznych włókien organicznych polimerów, które regenerują się szybko po 'zrzuceniu'. Pasma mają niezwykłe właściwości adhezyjne, które szybko maleją, gdy opuszczają swoje żywe źródło. Po około trzech godzinach, bez źródła, aby je odżywić, pasma wysychają jak martwa skóra i rozpuszczają się w proszku. Pasma mają wytrzymałość na rozciąganie 125 funtów na milimetr kwadratowy przekroju. Jedyne ograniczenie tej zdolności zostało wykorzystane do przewagi Spider-Mana podczas ich drugiego pojedynku; Ponieważ sama taśma zawiera kostium, jeśli Venom generuje zbyt dużo, pozostanie bezbronny, gdy symbiont zostanie osłabiony i nie będzie w stanie uzupełnić utraconej masy przez krótki czas. Oprócz tworzenia sieci, Brock może użyć symbionta w postaci macek do ataku lub usidlenia swoich przeciwników. Generacja materii: Venom może również używać tej samej substancji, która zawiera symbionta w postaci czarnej substancji lub lepiszcza, i używa go w tej metodzie do śmiercionośnej siły przeciwko przestępcom. Jad może wysłać część symbionta i skierować jego ruchy w ciało ofiary, dusząc je od środka. Manipulacja przy użyciu składowej: Podczas gdy symbiont nie używał tej zdolności często, gdy był związany z Eddiem Brockiem, był zdolny do przekształcania części ciała gospodarza: raz zmutował ręce Venoma w przypominające kosy haczyki i miecze podczas bitwy przeciwko Nova, i zamienił ramiona w skrzydła nietoperza, aby pozwolić mu sunąć. Venom może również rzutować swoją biomasę w wielowarstwową osłonę, aby lepiej wytrzymać potężne ataki. Kiedy był związany z Mac Garganem, wykorzystał tę zdolność do wyhodowania ogona, emulując pojawienie się Gargana jako Skorpiona. Związany z Flash Thompson, symbiont regularnie pokazywał zdolność do przekształcania sekcji ciała agenta Venoma, takich jak jego dłonie lub stopy, w szpikulce, łopaty, siekiery lub tarczę. ESP (Spider-Sense): Venom posiada również zdolność pozazmysłową podobną do Spider-Man's Spider-sense. Ta odpowiedź nie jest tak skomplikowana, jak spider-man, ponieważ obcy strój może wykryć niebezpieczeństwo z każdego kierunku i ostrzec Brocka w odpowiednim czasie. Jest o wiele bardziej skuteczny od spider-mana, ponieważ mniej czasu zajmuje wyczuwanie niebezpieczeństwa, a refleks Brocka jest wolniejszy od Spider-Mana, ponieważ jest wzmocniony przez kosmitów - na przykład Venom może uniknąć wystrzału lub ostrzał pocisków. Odporność na Spider-Man's Spider Sense: Ponieważ Spider-Man był gospodarzem symbionta, Venom i jego potomstwo są w stanie ominąć sensor Spider-Mana. Venom potrafi atakować Spider-Mana, nie ostrzegając go, sprawiając, że Venom jest śmiertelnym wrogiem. Należy zauważyć, że ponieważ Ben Reilly został sklonowany z Petera, zanim związał się z Venomem, Eddie nie był odporny na jego zmysł pająka. Możliwości kamuflażu: symbiont jest w stanie naśladować wygląd jakiejkolwiek formy ubioru, kamuflując otoczenie, a nawet naśladując innych ludzi. Preferowaną formą Brocka była czarna koszula, marynarka i spodnie. Trujące kły: Umiejętność rozwinięta przez Eddiego Brocka po związaniu się z symbiontem. Pierwotnie nakazał symbiontowi wyhodować maniakalny uśmiech i język, odróżniający go od Spider-Mana. Później okazuje się, że ten zestaw kłów nie tylko zastrasza wrogów, ale może dostarczyć potężny, jadowitego kły (zgodnie z imieniem Brocka). Te kły były w stanie sparaliżować Sandmana, ostatecznie pozostawiając złoczyńcę, który stał się bohaterem niezdolnym do prawidłowej reformy i prawie powodując jego śmierć. Rozciąganie i deformowanie: Chociaż powszechnie wiadomo, że symbiont może się rozciągać i deformować, ostatnio był w stanie wykonać tę umiejętność podczas wiązania z ludzkim gospodarzem. Jad może rozwinąć się do dowolnej wielkości, o ile ma coś, na czym mógłby się rozwinąć, na przykład hosta lub obiekt. Symbioterzy mogą dostać się do małych obszarów, takich jak przewody elektryczne i wnętrza samochodów, i całkowicie je wyłączyć. Dziedziczenie parazytyczne: symbiont może kopiować moce i zdolności innych istot, łącząc się z ich kodem genetycznym. Niedawno odkryto, że symbiont może przywoływać i naśladować moce i zdolności poprzednich gospodarzy. Venom wykorzystuje przede wszystkim moce pająków, które zostały zaadaptowane ze Spider-Mana Shapeshifting: Symbiot pozwala użytkownikowi na zmianę kształtu. Venom może naśladować odzież i całkowicie zmienić jej wygląd i pozycję. Opór telepatii: W wyniku tego, że Venom jest oddzielnym umysłem, telepatci potrzebują więcej czasu niż zwykle, aby wpłynąć na jego umysł. Ta obrona nie jest jednak absolutna. Dodatkowo, próba telepatycznego obezwładnienia Venoma poprzez celowanie w gospodarza nie przeszkadza symbiontowi w walce z powrotem Agent Venom (Flash Thompson): Po tym, jak armia amerykańska połączyła symbionta z Flashem Thompsonem jako czwartym gospodarzem symbionta, pokazał wszystkie powyższe umiejętności, a także opracowała kilka nowych w wyniku połączenia z gałęzią Klyntar. Hive Mind: Po oczyszczeniu z żądzy krwi, symbiont uzyskał dostęp do umysłu roju Klyntar, umożliwiając mu komunikowanie się z symbiotami na ich macierzystym świecie i dostęp do informacji o przeszłości gatunku. Cosmos Communion: jako oczyszczony Klyntaryczny symbiot jest w stanie usłyszeć 'głos' Kosmosu mówiącego o ludziach potrzebujących pomocy. Humanoidalna forma: od czasu oczyszczenia symbiont rozwinął zdolność przyjmowania postaci humanoidalnej niezależnie od bycia związanym z gospodarzem przez maksymalny okres 12 godzin na Ziemi. Poziom siły: Symbiot umożliwiał swoim gospodarzom podniesienie do 70 ton w regularnych rozmiarach, nie jest to ich prawdziwy limit, ponieważ ich siła rośnie wraz ze zmienną masą mięśniową. Słabości: Dźwięki i ogień: Symbiot jest niezwykle wrażliwy na ataki dźwiękowe i termiczne, co czyni go wrażliwym, chociaż stopień wrażliwości zmieniał się z czasem, a symbiont zyskał odporność Dawne słabości: Przyspieszona korupcja i degeneracja: po powrocie symbionta do Eddiego Brocka, jego psychologiczne zepsucie przyspieszyło i towarzyszyło mu fizjologiczne zwyrodnienie. Naukowiec z Alchemax, doktor Steven, przeanalizował fragment symbionta i stwierdził, że ciało Eddiego stało się niegościnne dla symbionta dzięki długiemu kontaktowi z substancjami chemicznymi, które uległy symbiozie podczas jego pobytu w FBI. Zmieniony metabolizm Eddiego i korupcja symbionta zostały uleczone, gdy zostały oblane w surowicy Alchemaxa z Anti-Venom przez Spider-Mana. Nosiciele Venom kilkukrotnie łączył się z postaciami komiksowymi, które później były przeciwnikami Spider-Mana: mały|139px|Mac Gargan jako Venom * Spider-Man * Eddie Brock - dziennikarz, który nienawidzi Petera Parkera (Spider-Mana); Eddie obwiniał Parkera o utratę pracy, zdrowia, domu, natomiast symbiot żywiciela, którym wcześniej był Peter również czuje silną niechęć do niego, po tym jak próbował się go pozbyć, przy użyciu dzwonu kościelnego, mimo, że sam wówczas uratował Pajęczakowi życie * Angelo Fortunato * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan - znany wcześniej jako Scorpion, został nosicielem, gdy przyłączył się do Sinister Twelve. * Anne Weying * Carol Danvers (Ms.Marvel) * Doc Samson * Red Hulk * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Drax the Destroyer * Flash Thompson - Kiedy Flash stracił na wojnie obie nogi wziął udział w wojskowym projekcie, który łączy go z Venomem. Jednak czas noszenia symbiontu jest ograniczony, aby nie stracił nad nim kontroli. * Harry Osborn (Mega Spider-Man) * Wolverine ( Spider-Man: Web of Shadows ) * Black Cat ( Spider-Man: Web of Shadows ) Rodzina mały|403px|pełne drzewo geneologiczne * Syn - Carnage (symbiot) * Wnuk - Toxin (symbiot) * Potomstwo z Life Foundation: ** Phage (symbiot) ** Scream (symbiot) ** Agony (symbiot) ** Riot (symbiot) ** Wszyscy połączeni (poza Scream) tworzą Hybrida mały|centruj|180x180px|drzewo genealogiczne symbiotów (nie pełne) Media Komiksy Filmy prawo|250px Venom pojawił się w Spider-Man 3 (2007) w reżyserii Sama Raimiego, gdzie rolę Eddie'go Brock'a/Venoma zagrał Topher Grace. * Venom (2018) * Venom 2 (2020) Seriale * Spider-Man (1994) * Mega Spider-Man * Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. * Spider-Man Unlimited Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel Tribute * Spider-Man 3 - The Game * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe * Ultimate Spider-Man * MARVEL Contest of Champions * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows * disney infinity Ciekawostki * Jest największym wrogiem Carnage'a, czyli czerwonego symbiota, który osiedlił się na ciele seryjnego mordercy. * Ponieważ Venoma nosił Spider-Man, ma on wszystkie jego wspomnienia, a późniejsi nosiciele posiadali niektóre ze zdolności Spider-Mana. * Był pierwszą żyjącą formą symbiota, która pojawiła się w Uniwersum Marvela. * Venom, który osiedlił się na ciele Eddie'go Brocka miał również zdolność przyswajania sobie wyglądu każdej osoby, która ma podobne rozmiary jak on. Dawniej tak uciekał z wysoce strzeżonych obiektów dla super-złoczyńców. * Venom musiał zjednoczyć siły ze swoim największym wrogiem, Spider-Manem aby pokonać swojego syna Carnage'a. * Kosmiczny kostium który miał stać się Venomem, Spider-Man zdobył podczas walki na odległej planecie zwanej Battleworld. * Venom, podobnie jak kameleon, potrafi zmieniać kolor skóry i wtapiać się w tło. * Spider-Man kiedy walczył z Venomem na tropikalnej wyspie, by go powstrzymać, udał własną śmierć. Venom, sądząc, że jego główny wróg zginął, postanowił osiąść na wyspie i żyć w spokoju. * Słabością Venoma i wszystkich innych symbiotów są dźwięki o wysokich częstotliwościach oraz ogień. * Eddie Brock w walce ramię w ramię ze Spider-Manem przeciwko Carnage'owi zapanował nad Venomem. * Venom w przeciwieństwie do Carnage'a mówi "my" (Nosiciel i Symbiot) a Carnage mówi "ja" (Symbiot) * Venom to po angielsku jad(trucizna) * W kreskówce Mega Spider-Man Venoma stworzył nie kto inny jak Doctor Octopus. Użył krwi Spider-Mana. * W 2018 roku ma powstać film "Venom" kategorii wiekowej R. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Istota pozaziemska Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Symbiot Kategoria:Venom Kategoria:Wrogowie Spider-Mana Kategoria:Carnage Kategoria:Superzłoczyńca Kategoria:Wrogowie Bena Reilly'ego Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Z nazwą od pajęczaka Kategoria:Czarnoskórzy Kategoria:1984 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Anty-Bohaterzy Kategoria:Żyjące postacie Kategoria:Toxin Kategoria:Kosmiczny Byt